christianmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Master Fredcerique
Thanks for the help. We could always use more members. However, I would appreciate it if you would use the tools listed at and following the page naming conventions listed at . Also, one image you uploaded might be deleted if you can't provide source and copyright information. Please see the changes I made at . :Just state on the images page where you got the image. Did you scan it from something? Did you pull it off the artist's website? Etc. If needed, ask at Wikipedia or Wikia (forums or #wikia) for help. I am on vacation with lousy internet access and they may be able to help sooner. Will (Talk - ) 19:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, you should have replaced the entire text that was there. I used the large text to ensure it was readable and stood out. Normal text will suffice for the source. I also assume you wanted for the license tag. If that isn't correct, please change it. I haven't imported many of the license and other image related tags, but I do have a few. If you need more, please let me know. Will (Talk - ) 19:48, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Please don't remove the "(Artist)" suffix from artist pages relies on that link. Besides, the intention was to make TobyMac a disambig page. Other entries would include each album. Each track might be overkill though. Will (Talk - ) 00:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Please keep artist and album names in the page names--even if you don't think they are needed. You really should read . The templates and both rely on those links being written they way they are. Besides, what are we to do when two artists both release albums by the same name. Ditto with all the copies of Friends has released over the years. Each gets a page. Will (Talk - ) 00:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Reorganizing and customizing Hey! It's me, Master Fredcerique! I just want to bring up the fact that having the artist name, album, and song title in every article title is kind of ugly and clangy looking. I know I'm not the only one that thinks this. If it's alright, I'd like to share a couple of ideas on how we may be able to fix this problem. First off, we could create a template that would go at the top of an article that has a similar title to other articles. This template would have a link to a disambiguation page. For instance, "Casting Crowns" would take you to an article on the band. Then you could click the link at the top to take you to either a disambiguation page or, if there's only one article with a similar title, that article, in this case Casting Crowns' first album. We could than include this template on every article with a title similar to that of "Casting Crowns". The article on the band, though, would be considered the main article with that title, so it wouldn't have "artist" after the title. :Why don't you use your user pages to make a mockup? It would help if I could see what you are talking about. Will (Talk - ) 03:29, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Also, this wikis infoboxes and templates don't look particularly professional. I say we create some new ones that look neater and more like those of Wikipedia and Wookieepedia, but with our own style, so we can still be original. Anyway, those are just some ideas I'm throwing out there. Please consider them, though. Good luck on running this wiki. You're doing a good job. Thanks! Master Fredcerique 01:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :All templates were designed with the ability to be modified with CSS. I am hardly an artist. So I just used a basic look. If you have a mockup of how you think they should look, let me know. Will (Talk - ) 03:29, 26 August 2009 (UTC) The template would say something along the lines of "This article is on the band. You may be looking for their first album." Here is a link to an article on Wookieepedia that has a similar template (I'm don't know much about templates, but I'm learning).Master Fredcerique 01:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for letting me try the template thing. I'll see what I can do. By the way, I'm sorry if you took offense to the whole " infobox" thing. I wasn't making a statement about your art. I saw it as something that could be improved, you can't do everything (though you're sure doing a good job right now!). I just thought I'd help out. Anyway, good luck and God bless. Master Fredcerique 03:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I was taking shortcuts as I am hardly an artist. I actually agree that the look isn't all that great. As for the template learning part, you may not need to learn as long as you start with a copy of my existing infobox templates and work from there. You will need to know CSS. Just create the templates in locations like User:Master Fredcerique/Info Box Tests/Album. You would call that with something like . Just don't change the parameters or you will be asking for a lot of trouble. Will (Talk - ) 23:47, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I thought you were working on infobox templates. (Could I have been looking at the wrong page?) The only template I found you worked on recently redirects to a template that has nothing to do with infoboxes. (It has an infobox in a hideous red color, but other than that…) I do think the template I saw has a place, but if you look at , you will find they have a self-titled debut album with a track called Sierra. So how would your template work? You would have the same problem with 's song Friends. That was released onto at least 5 albums (probably more). Please come up with a demo of how that would work. You also seemed to think we should reformat the title of the page to better describe it. Instead of "ArtistName/AlbumName/TrackName", pages would show something like "TrackName from the album AlbumName by the artist ". I like the concept, but don't know how it would be done. The good news is that someone on the #wikia IRC channel should be able to help there. Ask for a staff member. Will (Talk - ) 00:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, combining pages as you discussed won't cut it in this wiki. Too often the credits for a recording of a track are completely different than other recordings of the same track. Sure, the title is the same. The authors are the same (unless it was rearranged). But other than that… everything can be very different. For that reason, I did create templates (just look around the stuff) to link different versions of a track to other versions of that song. :I also can't allow page names like [Artist/Album/Trackname to be shortened just because Trackname was released only once. Not only would it break templates that are quite proven, but the system itself predates my involvement in this Wiki. That waas a decision my predecessor made that I felt was a VERY good idea. :That doesn't mean I don't have an open mind. But I need you to come up with something that works. Don't think in the box. The box solutions don't work here. Standard Wiki procedures were made for Wikis with very different content than this Wiki. That is why the procedures and templates here have evolved the way they have. The stuff you are proposing (as I read it) where rejected years ago for reasons that were and still are quite sound. I am well known for two things: First, I don't change my mind on a whim. Second, once I do switch tactics, I switch whole heartedly. Will (Talk - ) 04:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Already fixed. Thanks anyway. I keep Recent Changes for this Wiki in my iGoogle page. (All Wikia wikis have a RSS feed at Recent Changes.) BTW: Don't forget your sig next time. Will (Talk - ) 03:59, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I don't think we need pages for each date It would just get too confusing and cluttered. Will (Talk - ) 00:09, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Merging wikis Sorry, but I don't think the other wiki has quite the same mission. It would be better for them to remain seperate. One reason I say that is that some wikis have a policy that they will say something nice about every artist and album. I don't believe that is valid. However, copying data from one to the other might work. Will (Talk - ) 22:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Facebook and other stuff I don't see Facebook as useful. And I think there is a related Wikis or related sites page somewhere in the Christian Music namespace. Will (Talk - ) 18:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Permission with which copyright owner? There are hundreds of them. Will (Talk - ) 16:29, November 15, 2010 (UTC)